User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars
Archived~ ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Re: Glimpse Back to you my lady. Great Achlus (talk) 05:18, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Things became rough. Blame the countryside and unforgiving frontier. Great Achlus (talk) 23:44, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Ehh.... Yo Queen, mind if I make a member for your Spring Lotus Guild? Find it to be a good distraction because right now, too full of storyline ideas and more lazy to write than the norm. God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 12:03, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Liza-chin, how are ya? May I create a member for a Spring Lotus guild? I seem it as a kind of a revision for my usual characters, so yeah, want to try smth else. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 12:50, February 9, 2017 (UTC) You mean the character's concept? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 15:15, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Understandable; in fact, Ash once told me my writing was more suited for BFF, since the power levels are a bit.... skewed. I find that my writing style is very similar to Void, Per, and Sei (User: Silver-Haired Seireitou), thus can be very detailed. Anyways, I was planning on doing some kinda medic-based mage or at least a regular mercenary, since your guild is focused on support and healing, from what I'm reading. God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 16:31, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for at least giving me the opportunity Queen and I hope the article goes well :) God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 17:00, February 9, 2017 (UTC) So, yeah, the concept. Well, after reading the guild info, I began to think, that this char is someone with bad past, yet they received the lucky chance and now he or she is where they are. I think, that this char isn't overpowered (I rarely can describe, why the char is so strong, so Lotus is not an option for that kind of chars) they have their own weaknesses, like moral, so magical and physical. But, this char is the one, who understands what people may face in their life, and they simply do not understand, why Magic Council is so harsh at help sometimes. He or she might be a part of Rune Knight, yet they abandoned this kind of work in order to more freely give people what they want. And I think, that they use their intellect more, than fists or raw strength. I mean, they thik about how they can help other people with their work, how they can help more and more people with it. They like give themselves to people. That is what I came up with right now, maybe I will add something else later. Is it good or no? And what kind of Magic you want to see, if the concept is good? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'write with flames']]) 18:00, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Oh, that's how. Okay then, if ya need me, just write, good luck with Lotus. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'write with flames']]) 18:39, February 9, 2017 (UTC) An Emblem Heya Liza, Congrats on your win in the Grand Magic Games! Datwikiguy and I are making a guild and we were wondering if you would be kind enough to make us an emblem. We would like the emblem to symbolise a yellow star. You may add on a few extra accessories if it starts to look plain. Many thanks, Davide Yamazaki (talk) 14:13, February 10, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki ;) Misc Hey Liza, long to no chat! I was wondering if I could use your White Dragon Slayer Magic description? Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 02:18, February 16, 2017 (UTC) But Liza, I found the images on the interent and edited them myself... I Googled "Shoyo Hinata Casual" and this image came up. I just removed the little circle thing in MS paint. Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 02:30, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Of course, I can still delete it if you'd like Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 02:32, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Yes, but it isn't the case this time! I'll still change it, as you found it first. Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 02:35, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I can. It was nice talking with you! Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 02:39, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Yes thank you. I would really appreciate it. I really, really need the practice hahaha. I was actually gonna ask you as well. I was hoping to spar with at least five different people. So I was hoping you could spar with me. Any of your characters vs Mao or Zero Isdeth? Please and Thank you --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 06:07, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Haha no problem I have a lot of unfinished characters too. I will use Mao. Thank you I appreciate it. Just let me know when you are ready. --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 16:46, February 26, 2017 (UTC) go ahead for all of that Per (This is my stage now!) 08:37, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Review Hi Liza! I was wondering, if you weren't to busy, if you could read over Lucia Mayfair 's personality section to see if it's ok? I just wanted an opinion from you. Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 01:54, March 24, 2017 (UTC) This helps alot, thank you very much! Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 19:54, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but if you don't mind, I was hoping you could show me how to make a personalized siganture like yours. Once again, sorry if I'm bothering you. OSWT (talk) 19:31, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Thanks so much ^.^ As you can see, I've made my signature. Again, thanks! ~[[User:OSWT|''Samah]] [[User talk:OSWT|'(OSWT)]] (A human. being) 12:17, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Done my first draft on Water Magic. See Kimberley Vetema if my paraphrasing suits you. Done it. If you don't mind, may I use some of the images you have posted? Of course, my articles will be worded differently Tehehehe... sorry for that Tabor gorilla (talk) 17:18, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:22, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Magic Help When you got a second I have a Magic Question. Yes I know Per is the Magic Admin. But she only really has time for Magic Request approval or declining. I need help with details.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:59, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Aether (Td5) its approved already, but what else can I do explain and use it for combact? I would ask Per, but all she has time for is to see if a Magic is good enough to be approved or not approved.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:21, April 10, 2017 (UTC) I see the relation. Here is a summation Aether is a complete physical manifest of intangible Magic Power into physical unknown matter. It doesn't fall into any of the typical classical Elementals. Not the four western ones of Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. Or Eastern Water, Fire, Wood, Earth, and Metal. It's honestly closer to Spirit found into Japanese's elements which are the four western ones with Spirit or Aether as the fifth one. Aether is something not pre-existing it's something new. Like it has no advantage or disadvantage against elemental magic. Making it a grounded level against Slayer Magic. I got the ideas from Truth-Seeking Orbs from Naruto. Aether originally was just a combination of four elements, that couldn't be separated anymore into it's original components. So I used the classical idea, that Aether was the fifth or unknown element. But your information does help me greater thanks.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:31, April 10, 2017 (UTC) I wouldn't say energy. It's hard to explain, but I'll work on it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:34, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Also, what do you think about my Magic (Td5) page? Like I am trying to separate and breakdown magic into styles and disciplines.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 13:58, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Because you gave good advice with Aether.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:20, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Oh yeah of course, it's need more bulk in details. I just was seeing before I wrote a lot more, it's a decent idea to continue. As for the Basis of Magic I used the TV series the Magicians as it's foundation. Physical is the use of physical matter or elements or something found in the physical world. World is use of the forces that make up the world like Space-time like Arc of Time, Age Seal, Spatial Magic, and Universe One type of power. Spiritual is a catch all term for any use of Magic in a non-physical way. Like Telekinesis as it's use Magic itself to move something, Telepathy, Illusion Magic, Seith Magic etc. And Knowledge which is the branch to understand Magic itself, it's the center Basis as it's part of all branches. Also I just thought of another type, Life. Life is using life energies for Living or Death, Healing etc. But I'll be adding more detail, just wanted to see if was worth making before I finished.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:53, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Yes I'm aware of that. And I'm not copying it, it's still in the early stages. Example there is no branch better than another and I don't use the Traveler School of Magic, it's part of World Basis. Also I might rename Physical to Material and I combined some of Natural Magic and Physical into one. Knowledge is the most similar, but one big different Knowledge there isn't big on practice of Magic but researching it. In mine Knowledge refers to actively practicing all branches equally and learning it. Also the Basis aren't broken down to into sub-disciplines like in the Magicians. You might practice only one type of a Basis, but is this because like Zeref said Magic can relate to the color of the soul. Like with Warrod learning Nature Magic. Some of the shell of the Basis is very similar to Disciplines in some ways, but I'm trying to make the details different. Like a really big difference one can be good in more than one Basis naturally. In the Magicians, one can't really be seated in more than one Discipline, even though they can cast spells from any one.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:39, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Also I think if the Basis like this. Think of Magic like a statue. In the Magicians the Disciplines are like clothes or add ons to the statue. The Basis are parts of the Statue as the One Magic was the foundation. To think of it like this, Disciplines are how to use Magic, and Basis are What Magic can be.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:50, April 14, 2017 (UTC) After my lunch I'll be working on it. Also I think I'm going to separate the Basis as simply the what of Magic, instead of schools of it like Magicians.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:55, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Do you have any images for a Runic Magic-Type of article? I have permission to make one, and I can't seem to like one for it. I appreciate any images you happen to find. I keep searching google images, but a lot of images repeat in searches.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:41, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey Liza, I was just wondering if you had anything else planned for Cordial Checkup after Cecil is fixed up. I just thought it'd be a little awkward if the RP just ended after the appointment. Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 21:42, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Satori's First Image Source The name of the initial image source is Minami Tsutsumi from "Beautiful Bones Sakurako's Investigation". Enjoy! Great Achlus (talk) 03:58, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Image for ya Hey there Liza, found this and thought you might be able to use it for your Blue Barrier.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 00:58, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Lindsey and Dawn Horizon Hey Liz! I'm glad to know your interested in applying a character for my guild and I'd love to hear what kind of relationship he/she would have with Lindsey. Just hit me back when you have the character page up and we can discuss how he would join. CoolBlackZ (talk) 03:56, April 21, 2017 (UTC) That actually sounds rather exciting and I really have the urge to write a story about that lol. I see no problems with Aladdin as a character and Tetsu would definitely agree to have him join the guild as Tetsu's interest in mages goes just beyond their strength and I'm sure Aladdin could impress Tetsu enough with his trickery. Do you plan on creating his character page sometime soon? I'd like to work on adding him to the guild after I fill out the Dawn Horizon page with more information. Sure, I'm in the middle of an RP with another user at the moment but as soon as I'm done with that, I'll get started on the Lindsey and Aladdin roleplay. Aladdin CBZ here just checking in on whether your planning on making Aladdin's character page anytime soon. I can't really start the RP if I don't have his personality traits or history lol but no rush, just let me know when you've got it up. Definitely, I'll look through which characters you have that seem like they'd interest Tetsuya in fighting. He could try to scout them but as I imagine, they'd decline but not before giving Tetsuya a good sparring session before he goes in his way. CoolBlackZ (talk) 20:54, April 25, 2017 (UTC) How does a fight with Jazz Adams sound? I've looked over her character and she is definitely someone who Tetsuya would look to try and recruit/fight against due to her (I'm assuming) reputation across Crocus. Also, I love that roleplay between her and Amon, it was quite the fun read. CoolBlackZ (talk) 03:45, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Alright, do you want me to start it or would you like the honors? CoolBlackZ (talk) 20:01, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Absolutely no problem. It's a bad habit of mine as I am a fanfiction writer on other roleplay sites and so I tend to write the POV's of other characters frequently, I asked those two (Neko and Achulus) if it would be alright and they didn't have a problem with it as long as I didn't go overboard or anything but I completely understand your views on it and I will make sure to stick to Tetsuya and Tetsuya only. You can expect the roleplay sometime later today as I am a bit busy finishing other pages. CoolBlackZ (talk) 22:31, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Haha, I gotcha. I'm sort of the same way actually. CoolBlackZ (talk) 22:38, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Roger that, and the same goes to you too. I'll leave a message on your talk page when the RP is upCoolBlackZ (talk) 22:47, April 26, 2017 (UTC) It's up CoolBlackZ (talk) 01:42, April 27, 2017 (UTC) No sweat, continue where I left off whenever you sign back on. CoolBlackZ (talk) 03:29, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Back to you CoolBlackZ (talk) 19:29, April 27, 2017 (UTC) The choice has been made. CoolBlackZ (talk) 02:48, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Your up CoolBlackZ (talk) 03:37, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Back to you.CoolBlackZ (talk) 08:30, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Take it away CoolBlackZ (talk) 20:44, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Requip: The Swordsman Hello, I am the original owner of the page '''Requip: The Swordsman. Someone took over my page after I have been inactive for a long time due to my college studies, but now that I came back to check on my pages, I see that the page has been completely deleted. Since you were the only name I could find in the History log, is there a way to get the original page back? I'm rewriting my FT story and I was hoping to use my old article for it. C5l6t4 (talk) 08:08, April 28, 2017 (UTC)c5l6t4 Thanks for letting me know. I'm not in much of a hurry to make the story yet so I don't mind the wait. It's good to see you being very active on the site. (I should know since I receive emails of several edits being made xD) Hope you continue having fun in this wiki! I have to do my best as an Admin in the other wiki as well. C5l6t4 (talk) 12:54, April 28, 2017 (UTC)c5l6t4 Alright, thank you so much :) C5l6t4 (talk) 05:07, April 29, 2017 (UTC)c5l6t4 RP Sure no problem. CoolBlackZ (talk) 23:20, April 30, 2017 (UTC) PostedCoolBlackZ (talk) 18:42, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Posted CoolBlackZ (talk) 21:55, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Can I ask you a question? It doesn't require long typed replies so little of your time is wasted.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:09, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Magic Help I'm stumped for name to a Magic. It's a transformation Magic that instead of transforming one into someone else, it's a transformation of yourself character into the strongest form they can currently gain. Its based on the knowledge and strength of one's Magic. But I can't find a cool name. Like August's Ars Magia, or Dimara's Age Seal, or Minvera's Territory. Got any?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:16, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Your help let me think of this'All Transmogrify' what you think?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:38, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Maybe, but I got the idea from Transmogrify which is magically changed usually one's self and All as the total sum of something makes something singular like in Theology.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:59, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Spar Posted. Well, given their ages and level of skill, I would assume that Jazz and Tetsuya are nearly equal in strength so having the spar end in a tie where they both checkmate one another could be a potential outcome. It is a spar after all so their both holding back quite a great deal. As for after the battle, Tetsuya could almost pass out as he hasn't eaten anything for a few days (since he was distracted looking for Jazz), and she could offer him some food/drinks in her apartment, which would lead to the scenario where Tetsuya asks Jazz to join his guild, followed by a rejection for whatever reason she has to decline. How does that sound? CoolBlackZ (talk) 01:39, May 2, 2017 (UTC) I suggested a tie because I don't know how people decide who gets to win in roleplay battles, but after reading what you said about Tetsuya being frustrated that he lost and getting his ego damaged, that outcomes definitely seems to be a more interesting development. Tetsuya is still young and learning so having many defeats early in his career would be a great way for him to develop in the future, so we'll do that. I'm really curious to see what your ace is haha, let's see where this goes. ~CJ The Original Red 02:31, May 2, 2017 (UTC) After you. Aw, I really wanted to see what Jazz had in store :/ ~CJ (The Original Red) 00:46, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Oh is that right? I must have missed the signs lol. This is a younger version of Tetsuya who hasn't mastered the Demon Mask so he can't use it for very long and he's still inexperienced and has a big ego so he tends to get overconfident and make dumb mistakes, like you saw earlier. ~CJ (The Original Red) 01:22, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Posted. Yes, it is his second loss following the embarassing defeat at the hands of Sabrina. Tetsuya's pretty competitive so losing a fight is one thing he can't stand, especially when he was confident he'd win in the first place. That said, I really like this development that you suggested as I can use it to justify older Tetsuya's maturity when it comes to accepting loses, like when he fought against Mizuki. ~CJ (The Original Red) 01:50, May 3, 2017 (UTC) RP? Want to rp, I want to use Irminsul so I can feel out his Magic what would work for him and other things. If you don't want to it's ok, I know I'm annoying.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:44, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Posted. Something tells me that Jazz has had to hoist alot of people back to her apartment based on that reaction by her friends. ~CJ (The Original Red) 03:12, May 3, 2017 (UTC) No problem. Also I don't remember if you I told you. But if you want to make a member of Arcana (Td5) you can. Seems fair with all the help you give me.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:51, May 3, 2017 (UTC) That is the good thing about Arcana. You don't make a concept to match it, it matches you. You just create a character and give a type of Arcana even one that isn't in the Tarot. It's a free organization, with a few exception but nothing on strength of character, race or what kind of Magic they use.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:37, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Posted. If Jazz has some good cooking skills, on top of being a badass and a beauty, she's going to have a problem with getting Tetsuya to give up trying to recruit her lol. ~CJ (The Original Red) 17:36, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Posted. Yea, she definitely does give off that sort of vibe, a caring mother looking after her babies. Tetsuya has somewhat of a thing for older woman so it explains the instant attraction. Does Jazz have any more RP's aside from this one and Bloody Knuckle? I'm really interested in other stories involving her character. ~CJ (The Original Red) 18:19, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Posted ~CJ (The Original Red) 01:43, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Posted. It's recruiting time! Does our little Tetsuya have a little crush? ~CJ (The Original Red) 19:07, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Posted. Yes definitely, I was just about to mention that in the roleplay where he would ask her to teach him. I'd love to add Jazz into the relationship section, and vice versa if you dont mind. ~CJ (The Original Red) 20:15, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Posted. Oh that's neat, I see you take alot of your inspiration from Avatar. Great series, tons of characters that I'd love to make on her from that show. Mala is a Wizard Saint that appears frequently around Fiore right? Since she's apart of the magic council that Tetsuya is trying to avoid, I thought it would be a nice touch to mention her. ~CJ (The Original Red) 03:45, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Posted. Jazz-sensei has a strange ring to it lol. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 05:27, May 6, 2017 (UTC) No worries, I'm sure your understandably busy. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 02:21, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Yea pretty much, I ended it in a way that should leave both of us satisfied. The fight was shorter than I had already expected but I think it still turned out great, a good experience for Tetsuya for his growth. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 08:18, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Yea pretty much, I ended it in a way that should leave both of us satisfied. The fight was shorter than I had already expected but I think it still turned out great, a good experience for Tetsuya for his growth. I also added Jazz's relationship section on Tetsuya's page, if you hadn't been aware. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 08:18, May 9, 2017 (UTC)